Sleeplessly I'll dream of what I lost
by Saint Litchi
Summary: Il s'endormit une nouvelle fois, sans trop savoir encore comment réussissait-il à trouver le repos depuis ce jour. Il aurait juré que ça lui serait impossible, pourtant.


Il s'endormit une nouvelle fois, sans trop savoir encore comment réussissait-il à trouver le repos depuis ce jour. Il aurait juré que ça lui serait impossible, pourtant. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de le voir à ses côtés. Depuis tant d'années, tant de nuits passées dans les cachots de l'île, il y avait un manque à ses côtés. Un vide. Un trou. En lui aussi. Il avait suffisamment pleuré, il avait tout vidé. Maintenant, il ne restait plus rien. Juste un creux, ici, au fond de sa poitrine. Une silhouette qui n'apparaîtra plus. Une voix qu'il n'entendra plus. L'aube s'était levée depuis longtemps et il restait là. Assit sur le sol qui lui avait servit de matelas, regardant le ciel s'illuminer et les habitants s'animer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Ce qu'il était censé faire. Se lever, peut-être. Il se leva. Ignora ses muscles douloureux et ces plaies qui persistaient. Regarda pourtant ces quelques bandages. Soupirant doucement, refermant sa main. Il allait bien falloir qu'il y aille. Qu'il se lève. Qu'il marche. Il n'avait en rien perdu de ses idéaux. Découvrir le monde extérieur, quitter la Baleine de Glaise. Dans un sens, ça se réalisait. Pas de la manière dont il espérait, mais, ça se réalisait. Il allait continuer. C'était difficile, de se lever chaque jour et de remarquer son absence. Ca faisait des années qu'il s'était habitué à être à ses côtés, chaque jour, Niby avait toujours été. Mais il continuera.

Il persistait toujours. Quelque part dans sa nuit. Ses rêves le conduisaient jusqu'à lui, et l'image restait. La présence restait. La voix restait. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le voir était finalement si douloureux. Le rêve était toujours le même. Seules ses paroles changeaient. Sinon, il y avait cette même barque en bois qui s'enfonçait dans l'océan. Ce même ciel aux couleurs pastels. Et ce même silence que gardait Ohni. Ohni qui dormait finalement sans se reposer. Qui n'arrivait à penser, à autre chose, même pendant ces heures de sommeil qui n'avaient lors plus aucune utilité. Il avait l'impression de ne pas récupérer. Ses plaies se refermaient difficilement. Il les ré-ouvrait parfois. Une maladresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il se retrouvait à se faire remarquer ses bandages tachés, toujours pas cette même personne qui les avait fait.

 _« Tu ne pleures plus, Ohni »_

 _Non, il ne pleurait plus. Il a pleuré une fois. Pendant assez longtemps. Il souffre encore mais il n'a plus de larmes. Le blond disparaissait encore. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Sûrement. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Ils ne pouvaient sûrement rien se dire. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien. « Tu es...silencieux » Il ne pouvait plus. Le regarder. S'en aller. Ce n'était pas supportable._

« Ohni ? Ohni ! »

Ah. Il s'était encore endormi. Le bandage ensanglanté sur le côté le lui indiquait. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. « ...Suoh. » Il se redressa déjà. Trop vite. Sa tête tourna, il la tint. « Doucement ! » L'autre paniqua un peu. Il bougeait trop vide pour son état. Etat qui ne s'améliorait pas. Inquiétant. Ohni se blessait pour ainsi dire plutôt souvent, son attitude rebelle avait malmené son corps de milles façons, et il se remettait habituellement vite de ses blessures. Mais cette fois ci, en plus d'être plus graves, il semblait y avoir autre chose. Un moral qui n'y s'y prêtait pas, pensait-il. Une maladresse soudaine qui à chaque fois faisait souffrir de nouveau cette jambe là. Celle qui l'avait fait se baisser, faiblir à ce moment là. Ce moment là…

Il regarda le bandage neuf, qui la recouvrait. Puis le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi c'était lui qui s'occupait de lui. Il y avait une équipe médicale, pourtant, plus ou moins. Des gens plus aptes que, lui. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne parla pas. S'asseyant sur son lit, la fatigue l'assommait trop pour qu'il se lève complètement. Il avait sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux en réprimant un bâillement. Suoh le regardait toujours, l'air inquiet. « Ca va aller ? » C'est à dire ? Physiquement ? Moralement ? La fatigue ? Allait-il s'en remettre ? Oui. Ca allait. Quoique. Il ne savait pas. Il avait vraiment sommeil. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Dormir. De manière bien trop brusque, à chaque fois. Et il rêvait. Puis se réveillait. « Je pense. » Il aimerait se lever. Quitter la pièce. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans un lit, le visage inquiet de Suoh sur lui. C'était étrangement dérangeant. Pour une raison qu'il ne saurait définir. Il posa ses pieds au sol, prêt à se lever. Mais sa jambe droite… Une grimace passa sur son visage. « Eh, tu devrais... » Il savait ce qu'on allait lui dire. Il devrait se reposer. « Pourquoi c'est toi qui vient ici ? Tu n'en es pas obligé. Ce n'est pas à toi de gérer les blessés. » La question prit l'autre au dépourvu. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup parlé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement vus. L'un était le chef des Taupes, le groupe de délinquants de la baleine, l'autre était son prochain commandant, pour ainsi dire. Ce n'était que les derniers événements qui les avaient rapprochés. Ils n'avaient rien à faire dans la même pièce.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- On m'a dit que je m'en remettrai. La blessure est profonde, elle ne laissera pas de séquelles.

\- Non, pas par rapport à ça. Tu... »

Ohni le regarda l'air intrigué. « Je ? » Mais il resta silencieux. Le regard baissé finalement. Ne sachant que dire, ou comment le dire ; et le plus jeune sourit doucement. « Je vais bien. » C'était quelque chose, quand même. De le voir dans cet état. Suoh aimait vraiment les habitants de la Baleine de Glaise, même les plus problématiques, hm ? C'était toujours une situation aussi étrange, mais, elle avait quelque chose qui le faisait sourire. « Fais attention à toi, aussi. » Il avait encore ces quelques égratignures, ce moment où il avait apparemment tenté de se battre. Son visage en était encore légèrement abîmé. Ca avait quelque chose de triste. Et d'assez agaçant.

« Ohni ? »

 _Ah._ Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à le fixer. D'abord les blessures, puis simplement son visage. La blancheur de sa peau, la finesse de ses traits, l'éclat de ses yeux, la couleur de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir de nouveaux hématomes ici. C'était ce qu'il se disait. « Pardon. » Il se leva finalement. S'efforça à ignorer une nouvelle fois sa jambe, qui traînait à moitié. Il allait quitter la pièce, finalement, la main sur la poignée. Il allait retourner tuer le temps il ne savait trop comment, il allait retourner remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus Niby à ses côtés, comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

« Tu dors trop, » La voix de Suoh le fit se retourner légèrement. Le regard interrogateur, c'est à dire ? Il dormait beaucoup, oui, il récupérait seulement. C'était normal, après de telles batailles, ce n'était qu'à moitié étonnant. « Tu dors… » Ohni lâcha la poignée pour le regarder. Lui qui avait soudain les yeux brillants, qui hésitait dans ses mots, et qui semblait trembler légèrement. « Tu dors. Comme un marqué qui perd son saimia. » Il dû se concentrer pour entendre ces derniers mots, prononcés dans un murmure brisé. « C'est pas possible, Suoh, je suis trop jeune. » Il avait seize ans à peine. On mourrait autour de la trentaine seulement.

« Je sais, mais… Tu as utilisé tellement de saimia, à ce moment là, tu sais, et…

\- Et je dors trop, sans me sentir reposé. Mon corps n'a pas l'air de se remettre de ses blessures. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Ca ne lui avait même pas, traversé l'esprit. Il pensait réellement pouvoir rester loin de ces idées, quelques années de plus. Il regarda ses bandages. Dans quelques heures tout au plus ils seront sûrement à nouveau tachés de sang, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il réagir ? Ce n'était de toute façon pas si sûr. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. D'autres que Suoh y avaient pensé ? Suoh… Il releva les yeux de son propre corps pour le regarder une nouvelle fois. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et tremblait légèrement. Il se retenait, la main sur la bouche, acquiesçant à la conclusion du garçon aux cheveux nuit. Lui qui s'approcha finalement, abandonnant l'idée de sortir, pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il allait peut-être mourir, donc ? Finalement ? Il avait du mal à réaliser. Mais il ne pouvait se le nier à lui-même, ça faisait plusieurs jours que ses plaies se seraient refermées, si tout allait bien. Il avait froid de la nouvelle, d'un con. Il se sentit frissonner, et - « Ohni, tu es brûlant, tu… ! »

 _« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Ohni »_

 _Ce même rêve, encore. Niby, qui le regardait en face, cette fois. Elle était à côté, la barque, sur cette mer qui servait de sol, et le blond était proche, plus proche que d'habitude, et lui avec.. Agenouillé au chevet de celui qui gisait au sol de la même souffrance habituelle, trop proche, il se recula quand Ohni se redressa. « Niby... » Il le regarda avec des yeux plein de souffrance. « Ne m'emmène pas, s'il te plaît. Ne me force pas à te suivre. » Ah, il parlait enfin. Sa voix s'élevait dans un murmure qui montait en puissance avec peine. Il voulait se faire entendre mais n'en avait pas la force. Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, puis recula. Revint se placer sur la barque, qui n'était qu'à un pas, il s'y assit cette fois-ci, soupira. « Je n'y peux rien, tu sais. C'est comme ça. »_

Il se réveilla en sueurs. La respiration dure à reprendre, il s'était redressé trop vite de ce même lit dans lequel il semblait s'être encore assoupi. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir cette même compagnie. Assit sur la chaise à côté, la tête endormie sur le matelas ; combien de temps avait-il attendu ? Prit d'une envie étrange, Ohni passa sa main dans les cheveux verts étendus à ses côtés. Laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les douces mèches de celui qui était d'un an son aîné, et celui qui se trouvait encore là à son réveil. Celui qui le pansait mais dont la présence elle-même était un bandage suffisant. Il se rappela l'avoir entendu faire un commentaire sur sa température, mais, c'était tout. Il avait sûrement dû le toucher pour s'en rendre compte, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il n'avait rien vu, rien senti, il avait entendu comme l'écho de sa voix et il s'était visiblement écroulé une nouvelle fois. Pour se réveiller, tant de temps après ? Le doute, quand à sa condition, était-il si peu permis ? Il n'y avait pas espoir que ce soit, autre chose ? Ce fut Suoh qui le sortit de ses pensées. Qui ouvrit doucement les yeux puis qui releva la tête rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il dormait. Ohni ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger ricanement à la vue de la marque qu'un sommeil inconfortable avait laissé sur son visage qui s'associait parfaitement avec ses yeux paniqués. Il était adorable. Pensée surprenante sur laquelle il butera quelques centièmes de secondes ensuite, mais, oui, il l'a trouvé adorable. Et cette même personne lui a prit la main. L'a saisit entre les siennes, fermant les yeux, priant ainsi, priant pour lui. Cette même personne qui en l'entendant rire s'était rendu compte une nouvelle fois d'à quel point elle tenait à lui. Mais le brun n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de la prière. Il regarda simplement ce même visage si pur, concentré en une louange d'un dieu qui ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Il ramena sa deuxième main sur celles de Suoh, avec aucune sorte d'intention spirituelle ou religieuse – juste l'envie de le saisir à son tour. Et ce fut avec le même naturel qu'il avança son front pour qu'il aille contre celui de plus âgé aussi. Fermant les yeux à son tour. Peut-être pria-t-il un peu aussi, finalement. Peut-être demanda-t-il dans une pensée suppliante qu'on le laisse, ici. Qu'on laisse cet instant durer. Mais quel genre de dieu laisserait s'exaucer les prières d'un démon ? Il rouvrit les yeux, soudain las et assez méprisant de sa propre pensée. Nul dieu ne l'aidera. Aucun ne l'avait, ne les avait jamais aidé. Il laissait ce genre d'espoir à son aîné, lui, il n'en avait plus. Il recula son front, reprit cette main. « Suoh, ça ne sert à rien de prier maintenant. » C'était déjà sûrement trop tard. Il le sentait. Son corps faiblissait encore. Il le sentait. Les phases d'éveils étaient de plus en plus courtes. De plus en plus espacées. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. L'ange de la pièce ouvrit à son tour les yeux, plus doucement. Il en retint l'humidité comme il le put, refusant l'évidence, refusant son inutilité qui n'était pas nouvelle mais qui était toujours aussi lancinante. « Ta fièvre remonte, » murmura-t-il finalement, « je vais chercher quelqu'un. » Il libéra sa main et se leva finalement. Ohni le regarda l'expression douloureuse. Ca ne servait à rien. Sa fièvre allait monter et il allait s'effondrer. Encore une fois. Peut-être devrait-il le retenir. Mais s'il avait envie d'espérer, ne devrait-il pas le laisser avoir espoir ? Il ne savait pas. Il le regarda quitter la pièce en vitesse, le rideau séparant sa chambre du reste le laissait apercevoir sa silhouette paniquée demander un médecin, parce que « ça n'allait toujours pas mieux »

 _« Oh, je vois. »_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il voyait ? « C'est pour ça, que tu tiens vraiment à rester. » Niby était assit à ses côtés. Il était tout proche, on aurait dit qu'il allait faire, comme de son vivant, qu'il allait entourer son cou d'un bras et illuminer l'ambiance d'un sourire joyeux. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Un rictus était certes visible sur son visage, mais qui n'avait rien d'autre qu'une certaine tristesse. « Tu aurais pu m'en parler, quand même. » Il continua de parler, il était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Sa voix avait un écho qui était désagréable aux oreilles de Ohni, et il avait une impression de vertige, sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression d'être, prit dans un mouvement. Il lui semblait pourtant être immobile. Il lui semblait pourtant… Non. La barque, où était-elle ? Il ne la voyait plus. Il laissa ses yeux descendre pour en retrouver le bois en dessous de son corps. La barque était toujours là. C'est simplement qu'il était dessus. Mince. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il la quitte. Il fallait qu'il retourne sur la terre ferme. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans la réalité. Qu'il se réveille. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait que respirer bruyamment, en tentant de rassembler quelques forces. Il n'avait plus de forces. Mais il bougea. Millimètre par millimètre. Il saisit le rebord de la barque de sa main tremblante. Il ne se laissera pas couler. « Ohni... » Le blond avait l'air désolé. « Tu ne peux pas y échapper. Tu reviendras ici, tu le sais. Tu devrais te laisser faire. » Il ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait sur le poids de son corps, sur comment le traîner, comment quitter la barque qui s'enfonçait déjà. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. Bien plus vite que prévu. Mais il devait y retourner. Il devait le voir, une dernière fois. Il en avait besoin._

Il inspirait. Il inspirait enfin. In reprenait enfin connaissance. Pourtant tout semblait s'être arrêté. Il avait arrêté de respirer, son coeur avait commencé à ralentir. C'était un miracle de le voir de nouveau dans cette pièce. L'apnée avait été trop longue et il dût fermer les yeux pour calmer ses poumons et sa trachée qui semblaient s'être emplis de sang plus que d'air. Mais il respirait. Sous les regards soulagés du médecin et sous les larmes de Suoh. La première chose qu'il vit quand ses yeux le lui permit, c'était lui qui pleurait. Ohni sentit son coeur se fendre dans sa poitrine. Il tendit d'un geste dénué de force sa main à l'extérieur du lit en direction du jeune homme, n'ayant pas encore assez d'air pour parler, assez de force pour bouger autrement. Il regarda Suoh s'agenouiller à côté de son lit pour saisir la main, entrelacer leurs doigts, les porter à son visage. Il pleurait encore, il avait eu peur, il avait eu si peur. Et il savait que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il restait si peu de temps, qu'il allait sûrement s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre, et qu'il ne se réveillera sûrement pas. Ce n'était plus un secret, ce n'était plus tabou, tout se comptait en quelques minutes, et Ohni haïssait son corps et cette fatigue qui l'empêchait de prononcer quelque mots que ce soit. La respiration sifflante, il serra comme il le put la main de Suoh, il le regarda encore, il ne pouvait se passer de son visage, il voulait profiter de chaque seconde où il était encore là, où il pouvait encore le voir, où il pouvait encore se baigner dans ses pensées concernant la pureté de ces traits ou la douceur de ses attentions.

Finalement, Suoh ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il se leva, lâchant cette main, il se leva pour aller l'enlacer comme il le put, pour aller chercher chaque contact physique, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait sentir avant l'heure fatidique où il s'endormirait pour ne plus se réveiller, et Ohni répondit, ignorant la fatigue pour soulever son dos, pour passer ses mains derrière celui du plus âgé, pour sentir sa chaleur réconfortante quand il étouffait dans la sienne qui montait encore, pour poser sa tête sur son épaule en retenant ses larmes, pour respirer dans son cou pour ses derniers instants, pour lui dire adieu alors qu'il ne savait plus parler. Il y avait tellement de mots, pourtant, tellement de choses à dire qui se battaient dans son esprit, mais il ne savait ni choisir ni respirer, alors il laissait ses cordes vocales murmurer un « Je... » sans aucune forme de continuation.

« Je sais. Moi aussi je- »

 _Trop tard. Il coulait._


End file.
